1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detected data processing apparatus and a program.
2. Related Art
In general, in electronic equipments such as personal computers and copying machines, in order that their performance and functions should be realized, analog and digital electronic circuits for various applications are installed in the form of a printed wired board assembly referred to as a PWBA (simply referred to as a “circuit board”, hereinafter). Further also in other industrial machinery in the fields of automobile, aviation, robot, semiconductor design system and the like, a large number of circuit boards that permit reliable, high-speed, and precision operation are installed as unit for operation control and the like. For the purpose of realizing a series of functions, these circuit boards are connected to each other in various forms through cables, so that the desired specification is realized.
Meanwhile, environments where equipments provided with such circuit boards are to be installed are usually offices and houses. Nevertheless, other severe environments are also selected in some cases. Thus, especially when the operating environment is severe, various kinds of abnormalities, faults, and the like can occur even when the equipments are used in an ordinary manner. Further, even when the equipments are used under ordinary environments, abnormalities, faults, and the like can occur in the electronic circuits, and the frequency of these is not negligibly low. Abnormalities, faults, and the like having occurred in such circuit boards need be treated immediately from the viewpoint of safety and cost. Accordingly, in equipments provided with circuit boards, detection of abnormalities or faults in the circuit boards is performed in some cases.
On the other hand, a technique has been proposed that employs a Mahalanobis distance in detection of abnormalities or faults in various kinds of apparatuses.
In a case that abnormalities or faults in an apparatus or the like are to be detected by using a Mahalanobis distance, detection results with higher precision are obtained when a Mahalanobis space is generated on the basis of a parameter that represents the feature of the apparatus or the like to a more satisfactory extent.
Meanwhile, with progress of performance improvement, multi-functional construction, and the like of electronic equipments, a tendency arises that the configurations of circuit boards installed in the electronic equipments become complicated and diversified like in a configuration that a plurality of circuit boards are connected to each other. Thus, in such circuit boards installed in electronic equipments, prediction of the operational state of the circuit board at the time of occurrence of an abnormality or a fault is difficult in some cases.
Thus, when a Mahalanobis distance is used for detection of abnormalities or faults in circuit boards installed in electronic equipments, it is difficult that a parameter suitable for generating a Mahalanobis space is selected so that abnormalities or faults are detected with precision.